


Sweet Treats

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [45]
Category: Elementary (TV), Georgina Kincaid Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Eating, Eating & Talking, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, POV Georgina, Relationship Discussions, Roleplay Logs, Sharing a Dessert, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Cooking, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georgina isn't sure exactly what kind of relationship she and Sherlock have, but one evening while he tempts her with a home cooked meal and a strawberry and whipped cream confection, they talk about whether they should figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So I had a list of [nonsexual acts of intimacy](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/137274126169/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the) up on my Tumblr for people to send me ships for and **sideofrawr** sent me quite a few for the series, and the one that caught my eye first (because we haven't really addressed it in game or in the series) was " _Georgina/Sherlock - Sharing a dessert_." Since as far as I knew they were simply good friends who engage in sex occasionally at the point where this story takes place, that's all they are, but I gave it a shippy designation since it _could_ become more (whether it does or not...we'll see).
> 
> Also, if you want the recipes in the fic, they're at the bottom of the story!

She had to admit, Sherlock was _definitely_ interesting.

She knew the whole reason they'd even come across each other's radar was because of the mystic magic mojo that sometimes hit all of them in February, when people were having dreams about people or wanting to kiss people or falling in love with complete strangers. And she'd developed feelings for Sherlock. It had turned out to be mutual. And while the feelings of absolute perfect love had been fleeting, he had turned out to be a very interesting man. They'd clicked.

And so now they were...something.

He was content not to label their relationship, whatever it was, and she was fine with doing the same. They spent time together, they enjoyed each other's company, they had good conversations, he made her smile, they had pretty good sex together sometimes...it was a nice arrangement. She was kind of surprised that he really did manage to separate the physical from the emotional. She hadn't been sure he would be able to, or even that she would have been able to, for that matter.

Tonight he had invited her over to his brownstone to have dinner. He usually complained about cooking but he wasn't bad at it at all. He'd made her a rather showy English dinner tonight: lamb Lancashire hotpot, roast loin, pickled red cabbage, tangled carrots and leeks with roasted garlic and herb monkey bread. She was used to not having anything alcoholic to drink when she went to his home; she liked him enough to not want to do anything to put his sobriety at risk. He did, however, have a wide variety of non-alcoholic drinks on hand, and he always made it a point to have something interesting for her to try. Tonight she had a bottle of Belvoir Fruit Farms Elderflower Cordial which wasn't too bad, she supposed.

"So what else do you have for me tonight?" she asked, giving him a wide grin.

"Well, as I have actually put effort into impressing you as opposed to calling for the nearest restaurant and getting takeaway, I figured I would have a dessert with took less effort but looked as though it took more," he said, getting up from the table. "Plus strawberries are in season and your roommate may have mentioned you have about five pints in your refrigerator."

Georgina shook her head, chuckling. "It's not like Annabelle doesn't snack on them too."

"I told her if she told me what the contents of your pantry and refrigerator were I would make her some of this dessert. She just told me to give her the recipe on how to make the meringue. So you may be tired of this shortly."

"What is 'this,' exactly?" she asked, turning in her seat to allow her gaze to follow him to his kitchen.

"Eton mess," he said. "I actually went to Eton, and it was one of the few things I actually liked about the institution. I've had many different variations, but this is the closest to what I remember from my days there." He came over with two bowls of the dessert, and once she saw them her smile got wide. She could see it looked like a mound of strawberries and whipped cream and meringue. She rubbed her hands together as Sherlock set her bowl in front of her and then set a spoon next to it. "Everything about it is homemade. Generally most Brits cheat and use storebought meringue nests but I felt if I was going to indulge, I would make it all by hand."

"Oh, it looks amazing," she said, picking up the spoon and digging into the bowl of fluffy confection in front of her. She lifted it up and took a bite, and then moaned in delight. "It tastes just as good as it looks."

"I'm glad you approve," he said, sitting down again. "If you want, there are two other servings. I was going to send one back for Miss Fritton, along with the recipe."

"I doubt there will be any left," she said, taking a second bite. She then proceeded to eat her entire serving quickly, not quite wolfing it down, and when she looked over at him she saw he was looking at her in amusement. "What is it?"

"You really did enjoy it, don't you?" he asked, moving his portion closer to her.

She looked at her empty bowl for a moment, then his nearly full one, before she took a spoonful. "I've been around longer than you can imagine, and I have a sweet tooth. I love chocolate and all, but strawberries and whipped cream are one of my weaknesses. And this is..." She ate the spoonful. "This is perfection."

Sherlock gave her a grin and then took a spoonful himself. "Then perhaps me giving Miss Fritton the recipe will be a good thing."

"I don't know," Georgina said with a smile. "Annabelle is a very good cook, but she might not have the right touch. I might need to have you make it for me on a regular basis."

He ate his spoonful. "I suppose that could be arranged," he said, his grin widening slightly. "Though I think I should get something in return."

"We could probably work out a satisfactory arrangement, I think," she said. "It might involve me making you some fresh brewed coffee first thing in the morning every once in a while. Or tea, since you seem to prefer my tea."

"Do those mornings where you make me the beverage of my choice imply that you'll have stayed over the night before?" he asked, taking another spoonful from his bowl as she did the same.

"That had been the implication, yes," she said with a soft laugh. "I mean, Annabelle's almost eighteen. If she was in England she'd be out of school and in her gap year. It's not like she needs me to be there. So I can stay over here a little more, if you want me too."

"I think I might want that," he said, having some more of the dessert. "There doesn't necessarily _need_ to be physical intimacy if you stay. I find just having the companionship to be nice."

"But it is good," she said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is more than satisfactory," he said, his grin getting wider. "I wouldn't have expected anything less from a succubus."

"Well, it helps when someone is as adventurous as you," she said. She took another bite of the Eton mess. "So...should we start reevaluating what we are, exactly?"

He tilted his head slightly. "I've always thought we're good friends who occasionally engage in physical intimacy. Do you think we need to be any more than that right now?"

"Honestly?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know. Not really in a relationship place at the moment. It could change, at some point. I'm just...not sure."

"That's fair enough," he said. "If things change, we can reevaluate the situation later." He paused. "I'm not adverse to things changing. The arrangement I have with you...I could never have had it with Watson. I care for her in a way that would have made such an arrangement impossible. But I don't believe you would hurt me the way Moriarty did. I believe, if I wanted to, if I would allow myself, I could have romantic feelings towards you."

She felt some feeling at those words she hadn't expected to feel. Some strange mixture of relief and hope and happiness. Things could change, but they didn't have to. And maybe they wouldn't, and that'd be fine. And if they did? That'd be fine, too. But at least she knew now. It was something. "I'm glad you told me."

"You deserved to know." He took another bite of the dessert. "Will you be returning to the complex tonight?"

"That depends. Do you have any more of those strawberries?" she asked, her grin turning into a slight smirk.

"I might," he replied, watching her eat the last bite of his dessert. "I also have some of the whipped cream left."

"We could have some fun with that," she said, licking her spoon.

He nodded. "Yes, we could."

"Why don't we?" she suggested, standing up and setting the spoon in the bowl. She moved away from the table and then looked over her shoulder as she headed towards his bedroom, watching him follow her. Whatever changes there might be in their arrangement, it would be interesting to see where it led.

**Author's Note:**

>  **RECIPES:** [Lonk Lamb Lancashire Hotpot, Roast Loin, Pickled Red Cabbage, Tangled Carrots And Leeks](http://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/lancashire-hotpot-recipe-lamb-cabbage-roast-loin) | [Roasted Garlic And Herb Monkey Bread](http://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/roasted-garlic-herb-monkey-bread-recipe) | [Traditional Eton Mess](http://www.greatbritishchefs.com/recipes/eton-mess-recipe)


End file.
